a dream come TrUe!
by deadman619
Summary: three friends get there dream to be teleported into the naruto world come true!first story
1. CHEESE

STORY

(nick has brown hair, Mikey has brown, and Kelsey has…well I don't know blonde)

OK

It was a hmm……..how about Saturday…ya Saturday

Ok it was a Saturday morning and Nick just got out of bed and was sitting on the computer talking to Kelsey and Mikey my friends.

This is my story

(On the computer)

N: so what are you doing today people?

M: IM AT THE BEACH

N: jerk

K: you should come over to Nick

N: I'm coming over in a day or two

K: ok bye

M: uhm…… bye!

I wonder what I will do today? Nick asked himself as he left the computer room.

(I really don't want to write through this part so lets just give facts…fast facts)

(Xbox360, ps2, computer, and then TV)

The next day.

Nick got up from bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom and when he looked in his mirror he had blonde hair…ok.

"O MY GOD" nick yelled as he saw what his hair looked like. "how the heck did this happen"

He ran to his computer and went on to see if anything happened to the others

N: I HAVE ORANGE HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M: my hair is the same…..

K: mine so cool its black with pink highlights

K: O AND SOME NARUTO CHARECTARS ARE IN MY HOUSE!!!!

N: omg

M: same…

N: god now I feel left out

M: HA HA

K: Lol

N: im going to go take a shower

K: bye

M: bye

Ok nick threw out some cloths for after the shower and then…well took a shower.

When Nick got out of the shower he walked into his room to grab his cloths. And when he opened the door his clothes were gone and what lie in there place was an akatsuki robe with a pair of sandals. "What the heck" nick thought as he saw the robe and sandals.

So nick grabbed a pair of black long pants and a brown shirt and went on the computer.

N: anyone there??

M: Hello?

N: Mikey????

M: yup

N: I just took a shower and when I came out I had an akatsuki robe sitting on my bed…

M: omg

M: what do they want with you???

N: I don't know

M: OK you should come over to the beach

N: Ok ill be there in a little. A day or so lol.

(the next morning)

"Jeez my hands hurt so much" Nick said as he got out f bed and put on a red shirt. "Ok what to do now?" nick walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana to eat. "Might as well go on the computer."

N: anyone there?

M: hello

N: you're still on the computer even though you have some of the character from naruto…at your house.

M: uhm yea…

N: why don't you ask them to train you or something?

M: Right thanks, good bye

"I feel so alone" Nick said as he turned off the computer. "I should try and find a way to get the island." Nick sat down in a chair and thought for a minute. "God my hands hurt so much!" Nick said and he looked at his hands and was in shock as he saw two mouths on his hands. "O my god…" nick said aloud as he stared at the mouth on his hand.

"Its like deidara" Nick said aloud as he though. **I wonder if I could use these to make a bird or something to fly on to get to the island.** "Yes that will be the plain!" Nick said as he ran to the basement to see if he had any clay. Luckily he had a lot of clay in a large tub left over from projects for school.

"Now how do I do this?" he made the mouth eat some clay and after awhile he had a ball of clay in his hand. **Think bird** nick thought as he closed his hand on the clay.

When he opened it back up it turned into a little figure of a bird. "Yes this is the on I wanted to!" Nick said excitedly. Nick ran outside with the bird in his hand. He threw out the bird and made it really big and alive, then jumped onto its back and it started to fly towards the island. "Sweet" Nick said. He had packed a bag full of clay and a bag with clothes in it.

"Nick said he would be coming today" Kelsey said as she stood in front of her house with Mikey and a Naruto, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro. Along with Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi.

"When did he say though?" Mikey asked after he got back from a little training with Neji.

"Around three." Kelsey said

"Its 2:45" Mikey said as he looked at his watch.

"Well he does live a good distance from the fairy." Kelsey said.

"What the heck is that?" Kankuro asked as he pointed to a white figure flying over the ocean towards them.

"I'm going to see if I can scare Mikey or Kelsey" Nick said as on of the mouths on his hands spat out more clay and he formed it into three spiders. "This will be funny"

Nick flew near the ground and had the bird turn so they couldn't see him and threw some spiders out into the trees behind Kelsey's house. "Now what did he say when he made them Explode……." Nick asked himself as he thought. "I believe it was…"

"Katsu!" Nick yelled and the trees behind Kelsey's house exploded. Nick watched as Kelsey jumped onto the ground. Nick went over and jumped off the bird landing next to the shaking Kelsey.

"I got you" Nick said as he laughed.

"What…NICK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kelsey yelled as she hit nick with a punch that sent him flying back breaking a wall in the process.

Nick got out from the wall a little dazed and started his way back. "You didn't have to hit me so hard" Nick complained.

"You could have caused a mud slide!" Kelsey yelled at him obviously still pissed.

Nick took a step back "No need to hurt anyone" Nick said as he opened the bag on his back and grabbed some clay. "We can settle this without you breaking my arm" Nick said trying to stall until his clay was ready. Unfortunately Kelsey was still coming towards him and was just as pissed.

"I won't break your arm" Kelsey said calmly.

"Phew" Nick said as his clay was just about ready.

"ILL BREAK BOTH OFF THEM!" Kelsey yelled now running at nick with anger.

"Uhm well then…" Nick said as his clay was ready. "Goodbye!" Nick made the clay into a bird and threw it out making it big, then jumped on its back.

"Nick get back here!" Kelsey yelled as he flew into the air.

"Not a chance Kelsey!" Nick said.

(night)

BANG…BOOM…CAPLOW…SWOOSH…SHABALABADINGDONG.

(That was fun)

IN THE NARUTO WORLD

"Well where am I now?" Nick asked standing up. BUT felt a huge weight on his back and realized he had a giant sword that was orange down the middle and had black spiked sticking out the side. "Now I know what its like to have a sword on your back." Nick said sitting back down.

"Hey nick!" Mikey yelled from the distance.

"Mikey since when were you wearing those clothes?" Nick asked.

"Well I woke up in them" Mikey said looking at his clothes he had on. He had a black robe with a white on to and two katanas on his back. "Nice sword"

"Thanks" Nick replied.

"Mikey! Nick! Over here!" Kelsey yelled from the distance. So the two walked over to where she was. "Nice clothes nick" "Same to you Mikey"

"Thanks" nick said. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black robe over it and black long pants with a pair of sandals with a red cloud necklace and had orange hair (scary) and two side packs plus a backpack for his clay.

"Thanks" Mikey said. (Do I have to repeat myself?)

"Like mine?" Kelsey asked. (She was kind enough to have given me a description so here)

Hair:

Side bangs – pink

Ponytail – black with pink highlights

The rest of the hair is black with pink highlights

p.s. – it's kind of like Deidara's hair

Appearance:

Black halter top with the Uchiha symbol on the lower right hand corner

Red mini skirt that has slits on the side with black spandex under

Black knee high boots with red ribbons on them

Black/purple nails (akatsuki color nails)

Red cloud necklace

Fingerless gloves (to wrist) with a red ribbon on them

Black and read bandages around the forearms

Pink, black, and red tattoo on shoulder blades/back (they look like wings) (I'll show you the drawing I did for it this weekend)

Weapons:

Sword – black, pink, and red hilt – black blade – black sheeth with red clouds and pink cherry blossoms on it

Kunai and Shuriken

Senbon hidden around (like in hair, shoes, clothes, ect.)

Medic belt with bandages, pills (soldier and stuff),

Another belt with bombs, exploding tags, makibishi (throwing spikes for traps (p.s. you can just call them throwing spikes or leave them out))

(Wasn't hers better than Mikey and Nicks? Well it's because me and mikey SUCK at descriptions so whatever)

"Uhm…sure I guess" Nick said.

"Yup" Mikey said.

Kelsey frowns, "Nick you're so mean"

"Huh…What? I wasn't paying attention?" Nick said laughing.

"We should get to Konoha" Kelsey said, ignoring nick.

(At Konoha)

"You three will become ninja if you choose to" Tsunade said after a minute of conversation with the three dumb dumbs.

"OK" Mikey said excited that he will become a ninja.

"Sure" Kelsey said. "And can I train with sakura?"

"Uhm…Sure I guess" Tsunade replied.

"O can I train with Kakashi?" "And Gai" Mikey asked.

"Sure"

"Hey can I train with Kankuro and lee?" Nick asked.

"Sure"

So the three were set for training for a long time. And were ready to train a day after arriving.

(O great a time skip for training) (And so POOF) (It's been 5 years of traing)

_Flashback _

"_Hey so how are you people doing?" Mikey asked._

"_I'm quite fine thank you" Kelsey said._

"_Yup" Nick said._

"_Well I guess this will be the last we see of each other for awhile" Mikey said sadly._

"_Ya since I'm going to leave to train with sakura" Kelsey said._

"_And I'm leaving to the sand village to train with Kankuro" Nick said._

"_Well when you come back lets all meet here ok!" Mikey said cheering up._

"_OK" Kelsey said._

"_Got it" nick said._

"_Then its settled we meet here"_

**That was the last I saw of Mikey and Kelsey **nick thought as he was walking down the road towards Konoha.

**Soon ill see them again **soon.

As nick was walking down the street he saw the village of Konoha.

"I'm here" Nick said aloud running towards the village. Nick was running down the roads of Konoha towards the place the three were to meet after the five years of training. "I bet I'm going to be the last one there" Nick said as he turned a corner. Finally he got to the spot where they were to meet. Sitting there was Kelsey but no Mikey.

"I guess Kakashi has got Mikey going everywhere late now" Nick said waking Kelsey up from her dazed sleepiness.

"NICK" Kelsey yelled grabbing nick and hugging him.

"HELP ME" Nick yelled trying to get away.

"I'm coming!" a voice said from a tree and Mikey jumped down from it.

"MIKEY" Kelsey yelled running over and hugging him to.

"Cant…gasp…breath" Mikey said and fell down when Kelsey let go.

"Kelsey I missed you to" Nick said still in pain from her hug…of death!

"Ya" Mikey said almost passing out from lack of air.

"It's been five years!" Kelsey said.

"It was nice while it lasted" Nick said laughing.

"Well we got a lot of catching up to do!" Kelsey said happily.

"And we shall while eating ramen!" Mikey yelled.

"Finally food I haven't eaten in three days" Nick said falling over.

"You serious?" Kelsey asked.

"Ya I've been running to get here in time for our little meeting and I didn't get to eat" Nick explained.

"Then let's go!" Mikey yelled running off.


	2. note

I feel no inspiration to make/continue my stories because I doubt anyone (besides one of my friends) cares about them…so unless my friend forces me to continue this will be the end…I guess…


	3. the rebirth of the storys

There is a chance I will continue my stories…but I want to know which one…or if I even should…so tell me what I should do.


End file.
